


Suggestion

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: Naruto Vignettes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Neji is the one who arranges the hotels..."Day 7: Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 -- "Free Day"
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Suggestion

**“Suggestion”**

♦

Neji is the one who arranges the hotels; he’s particular about where they stay and Naruto doesn’t mind these idiosyncrasies. It’s endearing, the room service, champagne, bathing together, hands slowly tracing every line of muscle, every inch of skin, slow, and sensual, taking the time they don’t normally have due to busy careers, then slipping on the plush white bathrobes and moving to the bed. 

Naruto sits him on the edge and kneels behind him while he combs out Neji’s wet hair, taking pride in being gentle, and thorough, until it’s dry and shining. All the while he whispers hints of what they’re going to do together next, tawdry suggestions that Neji tries to ignore, but Naruto knows just how to make him blush, and Neji should know by now that it’s impossible to ignore Naruto when he’s up to mischief.

As Neji’s hair dries, Naruto gets increasingly more detailed, more lewd, more scandalous–until Neji’s gasping from the attempt to hold still and stay in control of himself, all the while his hard cock is leaking all over from the tip and his fingers have dug deep into the bedspread. 

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Naruto whispers, winding Neji’s hair around his fist and tilting his head back, ever so slightly. “You like that idea… don’t you…”

Neji’s brows wrinkle, but it’s not a denial. Naruto bends to kiss Neji on the temple, then whispers into Neji’s ear. “I’ll have to think a while about that one,” he says, letting Neji’s hair loose again so he can stroke through it. He widens the collar of the bathrobe and pulls it over Neji’s shoulders and down to the bed, so he can touch Neji’s perfect back. 

“We might have to work up to it, Neji. What do you say?”

Neji’s mouth is so dry, his cheeks so flushed, all he can do is nod an emphatic yes. Naruto’s lips curl upward, as his fingers draw a lazy line down Neji’s jaw to his throat, across his collarbone and then over his shoulder and down his arm where the robe’s sleeve has pinned his wrist. He reaches for the robe’s sash, and works the knot until he can peel the robe open on both sides and reveal Neji’s erection, curved so proudly in his lap. 

Naruto licks his lips. “Now this is a pretty sight,” he purrs, bending to Neji’s ear and sucking on the lobe until the man is trembling against him, teeth biting into his lips to hold back any noise. Naruto grins. 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to do so many naughty things to you tonight, you won’t get a single wink of sleep…”

And Naruto is always true to his word.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> This pair is so versatile, I love them. <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on twitter! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
